


It’s tearing me apart

by Sweet_Solitude



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jealousy, Martial Arts, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Size Difference, Sweat, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Solitude/pseuds/Sweet_Solitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is Rey's martial arts teacher. He develops an obsessive crush on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s tearing me apart

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt :) “I can’t watch you with someone else. It’s tearing me apart.”

Ben watched her sparring with another student and he felt a tug in his guts. 

She looped her arm around Finn’s neck and pulled him down. Excellent move. He should be proud of her. But to see how Rey helps Finn up and they laugh together, the boy pulling on one of her buns and then hugging her, made him grind his teeth.

It was very unprofessional of him, to develop such feeling for one of his students. But he wasn’t trying to control himself. Rey was something special. 

The moment he had her in his arms on her first day at the academy, he felt as if a lightning has struck him. The way her small body fitted into his, her back pressed to his chest, it felt as they were made for each other. He tried to get his head straight and brush away the butterflies that created a whirlwind in his stomach as her ass brushed his groin. 

He took a step away, startled, and then tried to conceal his reaction by keeping a steady voice and just continuing with the lesson, showing her moves. But that evening, all he could think of was her skin under his hands. How else could she feel like? What was her skin like under her shirt? Or on her thighs? 

After the training ended, the students started packing their things. Rey was stuffing her water bottle into her bag when Ben approached her.

“You did good today.” He said and put his hand on her shoulder, fingertips on her skin just above the collar of her shirt. He felt her sweat and the heat her body radiated with after the exercise.

“Thanks! You know I get better only because you’re a great teacher!” She smiled at him. 

It always gave him such a rush when she gave him a smile. Only him. 

They said their goodbyes and Rey headed for the exit. Ben stood there for a moment, listening to the silence of the empty training hall. He looked at his hand, the one he has touched Rey with. He slowly raised it to his face, put his fingertips to his nose and inhaled the very slight trace of her sweat. 

He imagined that’s what she would smell like if he had her sweating from a very different kind of excercise. In his thoughts, this is how she smelled when he had her under him, nose tucked in the crook of her neck as he moved in and out of her.

An impulse, a moment of weakness, made him turn around and run after her.

“Rey!” He called just before she exited the building.

The girl turned around and raised her eyebrows.

“What is it?”

“I need to talk to you.” Deep inside he was terrified of what he was about to do. Yet he couldn’t stop. He led her to his office and closed the door behind them.

“Rey, I know I shouldn’t tell you this and I will totally understand if you quit your training, but I...” He inhaled deeply. Rey was waiting, confused.

“I...like you.” His voice broke a little. “I started taking interest in you from the first day, but now it grew to become something more and I think you should...I think you deserve to know. I care about you, I can’t stop thinking about you, and your training with others has been quite hard for me... I can’t watch you with someone else. It’s tearing me apart.” He looked down. “And I wanted to ask you, if you’d like to get some coffee sometimes...?” He dared to look up. Rey was standing still, with her mouth slightly open. Her eyes bored into his.

“Yes. Yes, of course I’d like that! I thought it was only me...” She said and Ben’s heart skipped a beat.

Rey took a step towards him.

“You said you liked me from the very beginning?” A devilish smile appeared on her face.

“I did. For months, I tried to convince myself to stop, to direct my feelings elsewhere...”

“Don’t you dare!” She yelled and embraced him with her arms around his middle. Ben gasped and hoped she won’t notice through the fabric how this excited him. He put his arms around her. “The truth is, I liked you since a long time too. I just wasn’t sure if you’d agree on a date with one of your students.”

Ben looked down at her, the difference in their sizes very visible when they stood so close. He brushed her cheek with his fingers, and then lowered his head to kiss her. Softly, pressing their lips together. then he looked at her again, at the blown pupils and flushed cheeks.

“I would love nothing more than that, Rey. I thought about it, wanted it.” He tightened his embrace. Rey let a silent moan escape her mouth.

“Would you mind if that first date were at my place..let’s say, in twenty minutes?” 

Who would ever refuse such an offer?

“I’ll get my car.” His eyes darkened and his mouth watered. 

Finally, he was gonna have her all for himself, and the fact that she was interested in him as well, and invited him in, made his blood rush south. 

That night it was Ben’s turn to become the student. And the way to make her moan his name the loudest was his favorite thing to learn.


End file.
